Rebuliding The Fire Within
by Metal Freak-hi again
Summary: NaNoWriMo story. Full summary inside. All original. R


**Rebuilding The Fire Within **

**NaNoWriMo 2010**

**Summary~**A young girl who's live has been torn apart by the hinges and seems endless when all she wants is an end to come. Two boys. One who saves her from re living her past at a concert. The other who looks like he wants to kill her. Their faiths collide and life throws every possible obstacle at them in the time. Can they 'rebuild the fire within' Ember without killing each other? They are only teenagers. Anything could happen.

_**A/N:K so I did NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and here's my story. No...it's not finished. hehehe...I have problems I know. I have never finished a novel. Why? Because I can't think of endings! -_- and I know I haven't done ANYTHING on here in forever. This is because I found this magic site called Shefari and have been RP(Role Playing) on it ...a lot...XD It's fun ok? So to be honest the only reason I'm posting is because I NEED something to do...Shelfari's been down the entire day. Am I pissed off? YES! GAH! I hope it's on again tomorrow...I miss my rps...**_

_**I am a dork.**_

_**So...MERRY CHRISTMAS! ONLY 3 MORE DAYS! And if you don't celbrate Christmas than...HAPPY _!**_

_**Um...So...Man there's been a lot going on. =) I'll just let you get to the story...AFTER I put this. I wrote this short story and I think I did a good job on it. So I wanna post it right? Can't find it. Life hates me. -_- I swear to God it dose. But when I find it I PROMISE I WILL post it. Just a warning...it's brutal. And I AM writing. I swear I'll start putting stuff up. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who dosen't hate me. XD I'll be more active. **_

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the hard wooden stool in the black shop. The red and black strat I use was resting on my thigh with the neck in my hand. As I press down strings and strum making each note, the sound comes from the amp, filling the guitar shop with music. The owner didn't mind. I'm good at plaing and it brought people into the store. He even set the strat aside so I could play it every time instead of finding a different one. This was like my guitar. It was _made _for me, I'm convinced of that. And it would be my guitar if I could afford it.

The last note of the song echoed thorough the store and the mall hallway outside of the store. A few people clap, a few through change on top of my case. Money I will give to the store. I don't do this for money. I've got a job for that. I look down to the strings that lay across the neck of the guitar. They're crusted with blood in some places. My dried crimson blood. I've tried to rub it off but to no avail dose it work. Blood from playing too long, pressing too hard. It dosen't happen much anymore. When it dose it's pretty funny. Freaking people out. They act as if it's a big deal, me bleeding, like it won't clot and I'll die. I roll my hazel eyes at the thought.

With a slight sigh, I move my jet black-crimson streaked hair out of my face and started playing another song. _Buried Alive _by _Avenged Sevenfold. _Avenged Sevenfold. A7X. That was mainly what I'm playing today. Probably because I'm excited for tonight. A concert here. Indoor. From eight to...well whenever the hell they decide to end it. 'Excited' is an understatement. I smiled as I played, something that's rare for me.

A boy, spiked blue hair and a shirt that bore the Deathbat, walks by and smiles, knowing the song. I nod to him. He walks off and I continue to play. _Clink _as change knocks against each other. After I finish the song I look up at the old clock in the store.

"Shit!" I mutter. I was later for work. Again. I hurry to get my strat unplugged and pack everything up. I pass it off to John, the owner, and turn to rush out. I run into someone, getting knocked to the floor. I get up and yell out a sorry before running to my job.

I run into Hot Topic, skidding and almost pushing down a guy.

"Your late." Lindsy says, not looking up from her magazine.

"What? Me? Late? No! I've been here for hours." I say, walking to behind the counter. I see her roll her eyes and smirk. As I start working, Lady Gaga comes on.

"Turn that shit off!" I mutter. Lindsy laughs and changes it. I roll my eyes at her choice and change it to _Life Starts Now _by _Three Days Grace._ Lindsy points to the boxes behind the counter, meaning I had to unpack them. Joy. I kneel down and take my knife from my belt. I pull the blade back. The metallic click tells me it's locked. I stick it in the tape and with one quick pull, the tape is split. I do the same with the other two boxes. I tear open the lid flaps to the first box and start unpacking. CD's in the first. Shirts in the second. Josh comes in. Lindsy leaves. Other stuff in the last box. From key chains to lip rings to necklaces and so on. I let out a relived sigh and walk back behind the counter to take the easy job. Then I notice three more boxes. I turn to Josh, slightly pissed off.

"Where did _these _come from?" I ask, amazed and annoyed. I get a shrug for a response. Muttering under my breath I open the carbord boxes and find jackets, jeans and posters. I get to work again, the concert being the only thing that's keeping me going. I notice we're not really busy.

"Josh!" I snap "Get your lazy ass over here and help me."

He chuckles and says "Maybe I like my lazy a-"

A jacket, thrown by me, lands on his face, cutting him off.

"Shut your damn mouth and get to work." I smile

"Damn bitch." I hear him mutter. This only makes the smile grow. I turn on Disturbed despite his haterid for the band. I hear the exact thing I had said to Lindsy echo across the store. Only I respond with a "Hell no!" and get back to work. This makes him change it to Nickleback. I roll my eyes but leave it.

That was pretty much how it the rest of the night went. Us fighting over music. Debating. Nothing major. Well except for when both our favorite songs where on and...lets just say it ended with me pinning him on the floor while someone waited for us to ring him up. The look on that man's face was priceless.

After work, I went to the alleyway between the mall and some weird store called OHEP. Just...don't ask. I sat, with my back against the brick wall, on the cold ground and through of Josh and Lindsy. How their probably at home where their biggest issue is what to wear tomorrow or if their going to get yelled at by their parents about their room. I through about how lucky they are and they don't even know it. Then, I stopped thinking and just let it go. Why complain over something that isn't gonna change? So i sat there, mostly singing under my breath, until the sun started to 's when I head to the concert.

_**A/N:AAANNNDDD that's the end of ch no. 1! Review. Tell me whatcha think. Trust me...it gets better. I swear. Oh and two things. OHEP is Latin. Or...almost Latin. There's a dash in the O. just...put it in there w/ ur mind. I'll post the next ch soon. I've got it typed already. **_


End file.
